Needing A Woman
by tonyandziva4ever
Summary: First story ever! TIVA! Something Ziva said to Tony inspired me!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sorry if it sucks!! This is my first story so please tell me if it super sucks!! Or if you liked it and want me to keep going I will!**

"_Tony, the man you are becoming needs a woman or at least I thought he did…" _Ziva turned and walked towards the bullpen.

Tony stood there stunned. He was at a loss for words. She was right. He was not the same frat boy he was before Jeanne. Sex was defiantly not enough for him anymore. He wanted a woman. But not just any woman. He wanted her.

There was no way he could tell her that though. She probably didn't feel the same way as he did and telling her about his feelings would make things extremely awkward. Plus, that would be breaking rule #12. He would not want to face the wrath of Gibbs.

Tony walked back towards his desk and sat down. He glanced up at her. She was working on her paperwork from the cases they had this week.

God she is beautiful. If only he could tell her, that all those nights spent with Jeanne he really only wanted her.

He spent the rest of the day trying to work but failed miserably. He couldn't get what she said out of his head.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah boss?!" Tony stuttered coming out of his daze that he was in.

"Quit daydreaming and get back to work!" Gibbs yelled at Tony as he went up the stairs to the director's office.

Tony sighed and started back on his paperwork. Ziva gave him a curious stare and decided to try and figure out what was wrong with him.

"Tony."

"What?"

"What is wrong with you?" Ziva asked clearly concerned for him.

"Nothing." He stood up and walked towards the elevator. Ziva quickly followed after.

"Tony something is clearly bothering you. So what is it?"

Tony sighed "You." The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside. Ziva stood there staring not quite understanding. The silver doors shut and she couldn't decide whether or not to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is a little longer!! Please Review! Thanks so much!**

Tony really had no idea as to where he was heading, he just knew he could not stay in the bullpen with her. Especially since she was asking him to tell her what was wrong. He couldn't tell her that he couldn't concentrate on work because she was filling his thoughts constantly. So he headed down to Abby's lab.

"Hey Abs!" He scuffled into the lab hearing her goth rock blaring from the speakers.

Abby looked up upon hearing him and narrowed her eyes at him. She leaned over and grabbed her remote and silenced the music.

"What's wrong Tony?" Tony knew better than to tell her nothing. Abby could always tell when something was bothering him. Especially when it concerned his super gorgeous crazy Mossad assassin partner. So instead of saying anything he just looked her in the eyes hoping she would understand. "Ziva." She said as more of a statement than a question.

Tony just nodded. "What happened? What did you do now DiNozzo?" she said in a teasing tone.

"Me?! Why do you assume it was something I did?" he asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe she automatically assumed it was something he did.

"Because I know you Tony and I know you tend to overreact! Don't get me wrong, I love you but sometimes you don't have the best judgment. And most of the time it's because you made an inappropriate joke and she took it the wrong way. So what did you do?" She spoke a million words a minute.

"Well your wrong this time. It isn't anything I did. In fact it was her." He crossed his arms as if to make his point clear.

Abby was starting to get frustrated at the fact that he wasn't telling her what happened. "Look DiNozzo either tell me what happened or leave. I have a lot of work to do."

"Geez what's got your panties in a knot?"

Abby narrowed her eyes at him again clearly saying tell me or die. Tony sighed. "Okay so we just left the director's office and Ziva and I were talking about Courtney. And she said some things…"

"What kind of things Tony?"

"She said that I had changed or that she thought I had."

"Uh huh and?"

"I don't know Abs maybe I have changed."

"Changed how, exactly, Tony?" she asked tilting her head to the side listening intently.

"In what I want." He said shifting nervously and looking down at his feet.

"What y…oh like from a girl?" She said thinking she was finally figuring out what he meant.

"Woman. Ziva apparently feels that I need a woman and not a girl." Abby snickered just slightly then caught a glare from Tony.

"Sorry I'm not laughing at you but she's right Tony. You may have been "pretending" with Jeanne but I think you really did have feelings for her and she changed you. You were actually in a committed relationship with her and now your one night stands don't have the same meaning for you…am I correct?" She looked at him waiting for a response.

"It was different with Jeanne. Everything was different. But does that mean that I have to change entirely? Am I really outgrowing sex?" He frowned at that thought.

"I think your outgrowing meaningless sex. But what is that really upset you about what she said? Is it because she said it?" Abby asked raising an eyebrow.

On that note Tony walked out of Abby's lab. Abby watched him go and just laughed.

_Meanwhile Upstairs in the bullpen_

Ziva just did not understand. She had been going over and over their day together and could not think of where she would have upset him. She knew she should not care so much but it really bothered her that he was upset with her.

She also thought about Courtney and the conversation she had with DiNozzo about her.

"_It is very clear what you would like to have against her." Ziva was clearly annoyed at Tony's oogling of Courtney._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You want to sleep with her." Saying it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_I…well, so what if I do?"_

_Ziva suddenly was very disappointed. But hid it with a sharp laugh "Same old Tony. I thought the new Tony wanted something more…a real relationship."_

"_I was pretending to be someone else." Clearly becoming agitated with the conversation and her._

"_Well, you could've fooled me. I thought you had grown."_

_Smirking he said "I'm not particularly interested in outgrowing sex."_

_Exasperated she says "Sure it would be nice Tony, but it would be meaningless, empty; it would be wrong for you." Calming down just a little "She is a pretty girl, but she is just a girl." Staring directly at him trying to convey her point. "The man you are becoming needs a woman, or at least I thought he did." With that she walked away._

That could not have been the reason he was upset could it? She did not think that he would have cared at all about what she thought about that situation.

Courtney seemed like a nice enough girl but she had no confidence in herself and it was rather annoying. All Ziva wanted to do was punch the girl and be done with it. But she thought against it deciding it would not be worth the trouble.

Ziva wondered where Tony could have gone. She was sure he probably went to talk to Ducky or Abby and she thought about going down there but decided that he needed the time to chill down? Was that the right term? It did not matter. Maybe he would talk to her when he was not so angry. Lost in her own thoughts she did hear the elevator ding and see who had just walked into the bullpen until they were standing right in front of her.

The look on her face was one of pure hate.

"What are you doing here?" she scowled.

**A/N: What do you think? Who do you think it is? Ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews!! I was super nervous because I wasn't sure how it would turn out!! So just for you guys here's chapter 3!!! Sorry you had to wait! I had my 1 year old niece and 3 year old nephew this weekend!! They are a handful!! Lol!**

"_What are you doing here?" she scowled._

Standing there in the bullpen was a tall leggy brunette that Ziva had come to dislike immensely. Not only because she was the daughter of a well known arms dealer but because she had gotten to be with the one man Ziva could never have.

Jeanne Benoit stood in all her glory looking stunning in a blue silk dress that hung in all the right places. She looked at the very hostile Ziva and said "Hi, I'm looking for Tony."

Ziva felt her heart drop. This woman was coming back into Tony's life and she would only mess everything up.

"He's not here."

"Oh, do you know when he will be back?" She asked hopefully.

"He…." Just as she was about to answer the elevator dinged and out walked Tony DiNozzo. Tony walked in with his head down he looked up when he heard the familiar voice.

"Hi, Tony."

"Jeanne. What are you doing here?"

"I know what you said before Tony, but…" She looked over at Ziva silently hoping that she would get the hint and give her and Tony some time alone. But Ziva just stared back at her.

"But I was hoping maybe we could talk, privately?"

Tony just stared at her stunned. He was definitely not expecting this. He looked over at Ziva and the look she had on her face surprised him. She looked upset but angry at the same time. Jeanne just looked at Tony hoping he would say yes.

"I don't think so Jeanne. I'm working right now and we're in the middle of a case." He said trying to make something up hoping she would just go away. All he really wanted was to talk to Ziva and tell her that it was her he really wanted to be with.

"What about after you get off work? Please, Tony. It's important."

Ziva sighed softly. What could be so important that she just had to talk to him? Unless….

"Are you pregnant?" She yelled. Ziva prayed the answer was no.

Jeanne just looked at Ziva stunned. Unsure if she should answer the hostile foreign woman. Tony just stared at her his eyes begging she say No.

"Well are you?" Tony asked demanding an answer this time.

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter the next one will be longer promise. But tell me what you guys think! Should she be pregnant or not?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am extremely thrilled that you all are enjoying the crazy workings of my mind! LOL Thank God for insomnia because I can write all the time!! So as promised Chapter 4 is longer!! ******** Enjoy!**

"_Well are you?" Tony asked demanding an answer this time._

"I….."

"Gear up we got a dead marine outside the white house." Gibbs came bounding down the stairs from the director's office. "Where's Mcgee?"

Tony and Ziva looked at Gibbs and then back to Jeanne then back to Gibbs again. Ziva was the first to speak. "He said he was going to get coffee Gibbs."

"Well, call him and tell him to meet us there. LET'S GO DINOZZO!"

Tony ran to his desk grabbing his gun and gear and pushed past Jeanne following after Gibbs. She reached out to grab his arm but he yanked it away. "Tony…" she pleaded.

"Not now Jeanne."

Ziva glared as she passed her following after the two men. Leaving Jeanne standing in the middle of the bullpen alone.

Once the silver doors shut Gibbs turned and head slapped Dinozzo.

He winced. "What was that for boss?" He asked rubbing his head.

"What is she doing here Dinozzo?"

"I'm not entirely sure, boss. She just said she really needed to talk to me."

"Do it on your own time Dinozzo not at work. She's not an assignment anymore." The elevator doors opened and they stepped into the parking garage heading straight for Gibbs car.

Ziva who had been silent the whole time was lost in her thoughts. _Could she really be pregnant? What would Tony do if she was? _She glanced at Tony seeing that his face was ghostly white. Knowing he was fearing the fact that he might be a father.

Tony who was lost in his own thoughts could only think about one thing…_why wasn't it Ziva?_

They got to the white house to find the news crew surrounding the dead body outside on the side walk. Police officers surrounded the area attempting to keep them at bay so that there wasn't anything tampered with.

Mcgee showed up five minutes after them noticing that Ziva and Tony were uncharacteristically quiet. The usual witty banter was absent and it was strange.

Because there wasn't the usual goofing off they processed and gathered evidence in record time. They were all headed back to the office when Tony finally broke the silence between Ziva and him. "What do I do?" His face still ghostly white and his eyes searching hers for answers.

She looked back at him with a hopeless stare. "Talk to her Tony. See what she is here for."

"No, I meant what do I do if she is…is…" He stumbled over his words not wanting to finish the sentence.

Ziva sighed. She knew what he meant she just didn't have an answer for him. She knew what he should do but that didn't mean she had to like it. "If she is, you will handle it. You will be there for….it. If she is, it does not mean you and her should…You are a good person Tony, and I know you will do the right thing."

Tony sighed. "So talk to her?"

"Yes."

They got back to the office and the bullpen was empty. Both Ziva and Tony sighed with relief. At least he did not have to talk to her right away. As he got to his desk he noticed the note on it.

_Tony,_

_We really need to talk. Please call me so that we can get together tonight. Please!_

_Jeanne_

Ziva saw the torn look on his face as he read the note. He looked up and met her gaze. She smiled at him and nodded silently telling him to call her.

"Dinozzo!"

"Yes Boss?"

"Go down and see what Abby's got."

"Sure thing boss!" he started to head that way.

"Dinozzo!"

"Yeah boss?"

"Don't forget her Caf-POW!"

Tony chuckled slightly as he headed down to see what Abby had for them. Walking into the lab with her Caf-POW in hand, he saw her working away diligently. "Hey Abs! Gibbs wants to know what ya got?"

She turned taking her favorite beverage from him. "Nothing, yet. Avis has not come up with a match for the fingerprints yet, but it's still searching and as for the residue on his uniform its sawdust like from a wood shop." She said slurping her drink

"Thanks Abs." He turned to go but was stopped.

"Hey! Wait! Did you talk to Zee-vah?!" She asked with a huge grin on her face hoping that they had finally gotten together after all these years.

"No we were sidetracked." He stated glumly.

"By what?! What could possibly have distracted you from telling her that she was the _woman_ you wanted?"

"I never said that Abby, and Jeanne distracted me."

"I thought you were over her? Why would she be a distraction now?"

"She showed up Abs. Saying she really needed to talk to me. And then we got a call but not before Ziva asked her if she was pregnant. Which I still don't know the answer to."

She just stared open mouthed at him. For the first time Abby Scuito was speechless. Tony took that opportunity to slip out and go tell Gibbs about the sawdust.

It turns out the sawdust was the clue to solving the case. As they sat in the bullpen writing up the report Dinozzo kept looking at his phone. Every ten minutes or so he would pick up the receiver only to put it down again. Ziva watched his struggle from her desk. As much as it killed her she knew he needed to talk to her.

"Call her already." She yelled clearly annoyed.

Mcgee who had no idea what had happened early was confused. He knew Tony had been distracted the whole day but he thought it was because Ziva and him had gotten into a fight. But it was because of another girl. This intrigued him. Possibly a good twist to his book.

Tony picked up the receiver this time and dialed a number he knew all too well.

"Jeanne, its Tony." His end was silent listening to her response. "Meet me at seven? At that little café?"

Ziva then got up and went to the restroom as her eyes watered. She was not going to cry. She was a Mossad Assain for crying out loud, they do not cry. But at the thought of losing Tony to _her_ again set off an emotion she would prefer not to experience.

Tony watched as Ziva got up quickly and walked out. As he hung up the phone he put his head in his hands. He really hoped she wasn't pregnant otherwise he may never get his chance with Ziva.

**A/N: hehehe I wanted to keep you all in suspense a little while longer!! The more reviews I get…bad or good the faster I will update!! So review Por Favor!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so this chapter you get to find out! Enjoy!**

Tony was suddenly very nervous as he walked up to the café. It was five minutes past seven. He was not entirely sure he really wanted to do this.

Jeanne sat at a quiet little table in the corner. She saw Tony walk into the little café and she stood up hesitantly. "Hi, Tony"

"Jeanne." He sat as far away from her as he could without actually being at another table. She noticed his discomfort and attempted to put him at ease.

"I won't bite Tony. Well I might but you always liked that didn't you?" she smirked hoping joking with him would get him to relax.

"I was pretending. Remember Jeanne?" he spat bitterly at her.

She frowned at that comment. "It wasn't all pretend was it Tony?"

"I can't lie to you Jeanne. I did have feelings for you. But they were feelings of friendship. There is someone else. Someone…" He stuttered over his words. Not sure if he should tell her that he loved someone else.

"That you love?" She finished for him. He just stared at the empty table. "Is it that unpleasant women that you work with?" she asked bitterly.

"Ziva is not unpleasant. She just isn't nice to people that accuse her partner of murder." He could feel his blood pressure starting to rise.

"Tony I am sorry about that. But isn't there anyway we can work this out?" She was starting to sound desperate.

"I don't think so Jeanne. Now what was so important that you had to talk to me? I know it was not just to see if we could get back together." He asked finally getting to the reason he agreed to this meeting.

"You want to know if I'm pregnant? Or rather your "partner" does?" She spat at him clearly upset that he wasn't willing to work this out.

"I want to know Jeanne."

"Yes." She looked at him waiting for his reaction.

Tony didn't know what to say.

"You're sure? I mean, is it mine? Is there a chance it's not mine?"

"Tony I was pregnant. But I'm not anymore."

He stared at her shocked. He didn't know how he felt about it. Was she saying she had an abortion? If that was the case he was furious. He was catholic. He didn't believe in abortion. No matter what the circumstances are.

"You…You…" He couldn't say it out loud he was to angry.

"I miscarried Tony. I did not terminate."

"I'm sorry Jeanne." He didn't know what else to say. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. He lost his chance to be a father but at the same time he was somewhat relieved that he still had the possibility to be with Ziva and start a family with her. "So if you're not pregnant anymore, then why are you here?"

"I thought you should know and I was hoping we could start over." She was wringing her hands still obviously nervous.

"I can't start over with you Jeanne because it was never real. I'm sorry" With that he got up and walked away from her. He could hear her crying behind him but he refused to turn around.

He got in his car and drove away. He knew exactly where he wanted to go.

_Ziva's Apartment_

She had been upset since Tony made the phone call. She told him to but yet she was hoping he wouldn't. Right now he is probably making love to her back at his apartment. That thought upset her so much she threw her glass of wine against the wall. She was breathing hard trying to keep herself under control.

He is just my partner she thought. Nothing more. I should not be so upset that he may be a father to that..that…whore's baby. She got up and headed to her bathroom. A long hot bubble bath would do the trick to calm her down. She ran her bath water, lit some candles and turned on some Michael Buble. She started to get undressed when there was a knock on the door.

She was shocked to see who was on the other side of the door. "Tony?"

"Hi, Ziva."

**A/N: Whaddya guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6!!**

Ziva pulled her robe tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in and talk to you?" He asked still standing in the doorway.

She moved to the side as a silent gesture for him to enter. He walked in and sat on the couch in the living room. Ziva sat in the chair on the opposite side.

"So? What are you doing here Tony?"

"Jeanne isn't pregnant Ziva."

She lifted her head to look into his eyes. "She isn't?"

"She was but…."

"But what Tony?"

"But she had a miscarriage." Tony looked down at his hands.

Ziva got up and sat down next to him on the couch. She carefully took his hands into hers. "I'm sorry Tony."

He looked up into her eyes. "It's okay."

"So, What are you going to do now Tony?" Looking into his deep green eyes.

He held her hands. "You were right Ziva."

"About what?"

"Me needing a woman and not a girl."

She smirked at him waiting for him to continue. "It's you. You're the woman that I need."

Her face broke out into a full blown smile. "It's about time you got it." With that he leaned over and captured her lips with his. Putting all the passion he was filling into the kiss.

"Do I hear Michael Buble and smell lavender?" He asked pulling away from the kiss.

"Maybe." She stood up and pulled him towards the bathroom. This was a new beginning for them and they were going to make it last.

**The End!**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed!!!**


End file.
